


Thank you for setting me free

by brightasstars



Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, How Alec's life has changed after he met Magnus, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: "My silence spoke a thousand words that were left disregarded, until you came along..."  Emily Dickinson
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831771
Comments: 30
Kudos: 90
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Thank you for setting me free

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - QUIET

"You need to be quiet if you want to see them," Alec whispered.

The kids wanted to see the deers in Brocelind Forest, and now they were all crouched behind a bush, but the boys kept moving, pointing and asking questions.

"Dad? How did you learn to be so quiet?" Rafael asked.

Alec smiled, ruffling his hair. 

"It's been part of my training as a kid. We got punished if we were too noisy."

"Then why do you let me and Max behave like that?"

Alec sighed, "Because what they did was wrong," then he extended his arm toward Magnus and brushed his hair with infinite tenderness, "your dad taught me how not to be quiet anymore. He freed my inner voice."

Magnus looked at him in awe. Alec had his beautiful, unconventional, surprising ways to put love into words, something Magnus had never seen before.

  
  
  
  


Few days later Alec walked into an uncommonly silent loft after a mission, since he was used to being knocked to the floor as soon as he crossed the threshold.

"Magnus? Kids?" he called.

He was about to grab the phone, when he felt a hand wrapping his arm, soft, warm, and sensual.

"Magnus…," he whispered. 

"Show me how well I taught you not to be quiet, will you?" and those words meant everything and more.

Alec laughed out of breath and turned around, stretching his arms in the dark, and closing them on his husband's back, gasping at the feel of warm, bare skin beneath his palms. 

His fingers skimmed the outline of Magnus' tailbone and ass, as he pressed his body against him, panting in the hollow of his neck.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "let's do that."

Magnus flicked his fingers and suddenly Alec's cock was pressing against him, hot and hard, his hips jerking forward, his whole body pushing Magnus toward the nearest wall.

"As much as I love this, I had plans," Magnus breathed out, reaching out with one hand and closing his fingers around Alec's cock, slowly dragging the foreskin down, and brushing his thumb over the now exposed wet head, making Alec cry out.

"Yes, like this."

A blue whisper and Alec suddenly found himself lying in bed, his wrists crossed and tied to the headboard, his legs spread wide and magically pinned to the mattress. He moaned, desperate and needy.

Magnus started licking his cock from the base to the top, one hand pinching a nipple, one slicked finger breaching his entrance, and crooking just at the right angle, making Alec’s back arch as much as the restraints allowed, his lips letting out a high-pitched mewl.

"Louder," Magnus whispered on his dick, pushing his fingers deeper inside of him, "I want to hear them, these sounds that are only mine."

He took Alec all the way down his throat, making him shout out his name.

Magnus smiled, "Thanks for letting me turn up the sound of your heart, I love you Alexander."

"Thank you for setting me free."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr brightasstars.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanart-Thank you for setting me free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224720) by [codenamepenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin)




End file.
